


katsudon

by tarte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ice Skating, M/M, based on episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: Eros. It's what causes you to lose the ability to make normal decisions. Who am I dancing for?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i sinned.
> 
> unbeta'd

“Who am I dancing for?”   
  
Yuuri glided across the ice as his heart pounded from adrenaline. Maybe it wasn’t the katsudon that made him act without control. He had tried it for so long, but no amount of katsudon could help him portray a world-class playboy. 

So he thought harder as he stood there, waiting for the music to fill the rink.

“ _Can you show me what it is soon?_ ”  
  
Yuuri’s eyes slowly opened as the familiar voice echoed in his mind. The voice he never thought would be there for him, even in his wildest dreams. He thought about all the times the situation seemed to tumble out of control when that voice was around. From the very first time _he_ had arrived in Japan, to the time he had somehow attracted international press to his humble town, _he_ had always gotten Yuuri to act out of control, whether he liked it or not.   
  
_It’s what causes you to lose the ability to make normal decisions._

_“No one in the whole wide world knows your true eros, Yuuri.”  
_

_"For me, what causes me to lose that ability is...”_

Yuuri looked up, when he noticed that Victor was standing there, watching him with the intensity of a thousand suns. The music filled the entire rink as Yuuri felt the beat seep through his veins. He raised his hands and gently ran them down his body as he gazed at the man who had brought him to this stage in the first place.   
  
“I know who.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: weeilums.tumblr.com/kimochees101.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @kimochees


End file.
